In a hearing aid device, an input signal is picked up by means of an input transducer and transformed into an electrical input signal. Typically, at least one microphone which picks up an acoustic input signal serves as the input transducer. State-of-the-art hearing aid devices frequently comprise a microphone system with a plurality of microphones in order to achieve a reception that is dependent on the incident direction of acoustic signals, referred to as a directional characteristic. However, the input transducers can also comprise a telephone coil or an antenna for picking up electromagnetic input signals. The input signals converted into electrical input signals by the input transducer are supplied to a signal processing unit for further processing and amplification. The further processing and amplification is performed in order to compensate for the individual hearing loss of a hearing aid device wearer usually as a function of the signal frequency. The signal processing unit emits an electrical output signal which is supplied via an output transducer to the hearing of the hearing aid device wearer so that the latter perceives the output signal as an acoustic signal. Earpieces which generate an acoustic output signal are typically used as output transducers. However, output transducers for generating mechanical vibrations are also known which directly stimulate specific parts of the hearing, such as, for example, the auditory ossicles, causing them to vibrate. Moreover, output transducers are known which directly stimulate nerve cells of the hearing.
In hearing aid devices, parameters relating to the signal processing can usually be set by the hearing aid device wearer. Parameters of this kind are, for example, the current hearing program for adjusting the signal processing in the hearing aid device to different environmental situations or for setting the volume. In modern-day hearing aid devices, the set values of the parameters in question are typically stored in digital form in a memory. In this case the value of a parameter can also be binary, for example if the parameter simply specifies whether a specific algorithm (e.g. noise suppression, static noise suppression, etc.) or a specific function (e.g. directional microphone) is activated or deactivated. In this case the parameters are set either by means of control elements mounted directly on the hearing aid device or by means of a remote control for the hearing aid device in question.
The central component of the signal processing unit of a modem hearing aid device is a digital signal processor (DSP). This can be implemented as freely programmable, hardwired or in a hybrid form. The values of settable parameters which influence the signal processing must first be read out from a memory after the device is turned on and transferred to the digital signal processor.
While a hearing aid device is being adjusted to the individual hearing loss of a hearing aid device wearer, default settings for the parameters which can be set by the hearing aid device wearer are specified in addition to parameters which the hearing aid device wearer can no longer change during the normal operation of the hearing aid device. In addition it is specified in which hearing program the hearing aid device will be operated by default after being turned on. The default settings initially defined in this way for the particular hearing aid device wearer are then set automatically each time the hearing aid device is turned on, i.e. they are read out from a nonvolatile memory and transferred to the digital signal processor.
EP 0779015 E1 discloses a hearing aid system having a hearing apparatus that is wearable in the ear and an external magnetic actuating element, wherein, in order to adjust operational parameters of the hearing apparatus, the external magnetic actuator is moved into proximity and out of proximity with the same. The known hearing apparatus comprises a memory device for storing the values of the parameters that are valid before the hearing apparatus is turned off and for adjusting said values after the hearing apparatus is turned back on again.
DE 299 05 172 U1 discloses a handheld programming device for hearing treatment appliances by means of which parameters of a hearing appliance relating to the signal processing can be adjusted.